User talk:RopeGlitchGuy
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the LittleBigPlanet 4 page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, DaNASCAT (help forum | blog) 11:47, January 11, 2015 (UTC) Hello, I'm Kasoku. You seem to really be the only other active member on the wikia here. I submitted an application to adopt the wikia recently, so I'm going to be doing a lot of editing so that I'm more eligible for adoption. Seeing we're the only two frequent users, I think we should get more of a plan going on with LBP4. I edited without asking, and I'm not sure what you specifically have envisioned for LBP4. I think some of the page is unrealistic, like having over 1,000 story levels, having full-blown 3-D modeling editors for a kid's game, etc. so can it be agreed we remove/edit those? It just seems a bit too much, even though it's fanon. I am making subpages for the LittleBigPlanet 4 article (like for imagination). I tried to describe the gameplay but absolutely failed. :L That's because I was wondering: by 3-D, did you mean infinite layers, or just 3-D? Also, will Toggle, OddSock, Swoop, etc. be in the game? And how does it link up to LBP3 story-wise? LBP3, at the end, has you back at Craftworld (from LBP1 and LBP2)! How should we get Sackboy into all these different planets?! By the time you answer, I'll probably have already made up something. XD All I'm saying is that we need to have more of an idea what LBP4 is because it's what we're mainly working on. If I end up owning the wiki, I will probably give you adminship because you're the only other active user. Kasoku (talk) 00:44, March 8, 2016 (UTC) hey, get on chat. :) (wait there's no chat. o_0 need to adopt this wiki) The email thing is one-time only, and the hackers coming to Sackboy's house would be Mr.Qube (how I planned to introduce him). But you kinda replaced that bit with the narrator downloading adware, so... :P Also, I already made the image for Sackboy's email, and it took an hour to make... if you want to, you can take the image and make a new one with those emails, but it'll be pretty hard. I'm working on an unused audio page right now, trying to get a believeable-sounding voice for deleted voice clips. Either going to heavily edit my own, yours, or hire someone (lol no never hiring someone XD). The plan is that, if there's a song that was unused, you only provide the name of the .ogg, and the .ogg itself (do not tell what the actual title of the song is). I think these details should be ambigious, so it adds an illusion of realism, because the writer of the page "doesn't know" the title of the song and doesn't know absolutely everything. you don't have to edit that page tho